


The Paternoster Gang Expansion Project!

by kelticscribe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelticscribe/pseuds/kelticscribe
Summary: When Madame Vastra and her wife Jenny Flint take a well earned day off, the topic of hatchlings comes up following a picnic.





	The Paternoster Gang Expansion Project!

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who and its characters belong solely to the BBC and its writers, as well as the wonderful cast who brought the character’s we love to life. This fan fiction story has been written purely for the love of Doctor Who and the characters of Vastra and Jenny. I have never sought or received any financial gain from this story. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> This story depicts a mature and loving relationship between two women. If the idea of two women together in a romantic, loving and perfectly normal relationship, well as normal as female lizard women from the dawn of time and human females can be, is not your cup of tea then scroll on because this is not for you!
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

After several complex and dangerous cases of late, Madame Vastra decided that a day off and time spent together was in order for her and Jenny. So she had Strax take them by carriage to St James’s Park, which was located on the other side of the West End of London, where they could enjoy a romantic picnic together. It would also allow Vastra to take advantage of the warmth of the summer sun during the hottest part of the day.

After their picnic Vastra and Jenny took a leisurely stroll arm in arm along the romantic meandering paths through the park enjoying views across the lake. They crossed the blue bridge pausing briefly to take in the view of Buckingham Palace before continuing on their stroll. To the uninitiated the two women look like a respectable widow out for a walk with her maid acting as her companion for propriety's sake as society would expect. But anyone paying proper attention would notice how the maids arm, rather than supporting her Mistress, was in fact linked through her Mistress’s arm and that she held the lady’s black gloved hand. And in return how the veiled widow placed her free hand on the maids entwined arm. They walked casually leaning into each other talking and laughing quietly and intimately with one other. They in fact walked arm in arm the way any married couple would walk enjoying each other’s company. Each holding the other’s attention with the world around them ignored for the most part.

They approached a park bench, where a nanny sat with a little girl of about three years of age and a six month old baby in a pram. The nanny gently rolled the pram forward and back in front of her, rocking and soothing the baby inside. Vastra noticed the big smile and warm look on Jenny’s face at the sight of the children. Stopping by the pram Jenny made polite conversation with the nanny about how adorable and well-behaved the little girl was. Then she leant over the pram to take a peek at the baby. Vastra started at the sudden, strange cooing noises coming from her wife. They were soft, soothing and gentle. She assumed it was an ape noise they made for their young. It was not, she conceded, at all unpleasant. They soon said their goodbyes and walked on. Vastra noted how quiet the younger woman had become. There was a longing in her soft brown eyes that Vastra had noticed whenever the Paternoster irregulars were around 13 Paternoster Row. The Silurian squeezed her wife’s hand and arm before stating very matter of factly, “You do realise our daughter by age three would not be so well behaved. She will be picking locks and developing her hunting skills. Not to mention running us in circles!”

Jenny blushed a bright red. Vastra loved to tease Jenny and unnerve her every now and again. It was the fun of the shock factor that was a trade mark of the lizard woman.

“MA'AM! Whatever are you getting at!” The flustered maid hissed out in a loud whisper. She took a couple of calming breaths before continuing in the same loud whisper. “You know fine and well we can’t have a baby. Accounting fer the fact we’re both female!” She paused to ponder a thought for a moment. “Unless there’s something about Silurian anatomy and physiology you ain’t told me?”

Catching on quickly to Jenny’s meaning Vastra laughed out loud and patted her wife’s arm as she replied, “Hush now! Of course I can’t give you that. But the thought of a hatchling with you is more than pleasing”.

Jenny responded with a warm smile and a gentle squeeze of her wife’s hand. As they walked back to their carriage Jenny thought about the proud and honourable Silurian she loved so dearly and was lucky to call her wife. She remembered how bravely Vastra had fought at the Battle of Demons Run to protect baby Melody Pond. Her barking order to “Protect the child at all costs!” left no one in any doubt of the task at hand and the likely sacrifice they would all give to protect the baby that day.

Jenny shivered and smiled at the thought of her wife in full battle mode. The woman was a formidable and expert Silurian warrior brandishing two swords and never backed down from a fight. But equally the lizard woman was loyal, kind, gentle and very loving towards her and their closest friends. Jenny knew Vastra had a soft spot for the young Paternoster Irregulars. She would be a great mother.

Once the carriage door was closed and the blinds pulled down Vastra removed her veil and the two women cuddled together on the back seat of the carriage. They sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes before Jenny spoke.

“How?”

Vastra blinked. “How?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “How do we make a baby together?”

Jenny laughed out loud at the embarrassed look on her wife’s face and the profuse darkening of her green scales as she blushed. “Oi! Don’t you go all coy on me now!”

Vastra’s nose wrinkled in indignation and she hissed at being put on the spot about such intimate matters, even if it was her wife she was talking with. Then regaining her composure she carried on, “How our hatchling…” She paused. Her nose wrinkling again. Jenny found the facial expression absolutely adorable. Then after a huff and a roll of her light blue eyes the lizard woman continued, “…. will begin. Will be intimate between only us. Science will enable us to start a family. However we will require the help of the Doctor and his TARDIS to go to a point in the future for that to happen.”

Jenny lent up and kissed her beautiful Silurian wife. Their tongues sliding against each other while they explored each other’s mouths. They enjoyed a long and passionate kiss until both needed to draw breath. Resting their foreheads together they gently caressed each other’s arms enjoying their cuddle.

“Perhaps we can ‘ave an early night ‘an you could explain ‘ow our hatchling will begin? ‘An maybe call the Doctor tomorrow?” Jenny looked up at Vastra hopefully bestowing her with the maid’s trademark wide open smile which lit up her face.

Vastra smiled back, her blue eyes sparkled with love and mischief. She placed a loving kiss on her young wife’s forehead before drawing her into a tighter embrace and declaring. “That is an excellent idea my love. I am sure we will both enjoy the discussion!”

There was a couple of minutes silence as they enjoyed just being together before the carriage pulled into the rear courtyard of 13 Paternoster Row.

“Laska” Jenny suddenly said in a quiet whisper.

At the mention of the familiar name Vastra tensed in Jenny’s arms and asked, “What?”

“Our first born. She should ‘ave a name that is important to you and links to her Silurian heritage.” 

Jenny sat up to look into her wife’s eyes. “I did get the right name didn’t I?”

Vastra only nodded. Her eyes glazing with unshed tears. “How did you…” She trailed off as Jenny cupped her cool green cheek. The lizard woman leant into the warmth of her beloved ape’s hand. Her eyes closing briefly at the comfort she found there.

“Sometimes you talk in yer sleep. You 'ave mentioned that name quite a fair few times over the years. I figured it must 'ave been one o’ yer sisters. Seen as ‘ow you shout about being under attack and call for her the most. I ‘ave heard other names called out along wi’ hers, but it’s mostly Laska you call for.” Jenny trailed of wondering if this had been such a good idea after all now that Vastra looked so sad and lost with her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

After a short silence, in which Vastra collected her thoughts, she sighed and replied, “You are quite right my dear. Laska was one of my beloved sisters. I loved them all dearly, but I was closest to her. She was the oldest of our clutch and I was the youngest. I looked up to her and aspired to be as good a warrior as she was. She was beautiful, intelligent, inquisitive, brave and kind…. I miss her so much.”

“I’m sorry ma'am fer mentioning her name. I just thought you’d like our daughter to ‘ave that name. I should 'ave checked first and not…..” Jenny’s words were cut off as Vastra leaned down and kissed her slowly and lovingly. Letting her happiness and gratitude seep into the kiss. Needing to reassure her spouse that she had caused no pain and done no wrong.

Vastra slowly pulled back from Jenny’s lips. Then quickly leant back in to steal a further irresistible kiss. She cupped Jenny’s cheek with her left hand and stroked the soft warm porcelain skin with her thumb. “Shush….there is nothing to apologise for my love. It is a kind and most generous suggestion. But are you sure? Is there not a family name you wish to use?”

Vastra smiled tilting her head to study the young maid whilst Jenny smiled back at her. Having already given a lot of thought to the matter over the previous months it took no time at all for Jenny to reply. “The way I see it is this. Our daughter will be half Silurian, but grow up living among humans. She should 'ave a connection to her Silurian ancestry, seen as 'ow she’ll be surrounded by her human one. You know 'ow me family treated me so I ‘ave no name I wish to pass to her from them. Besides, I’m married to you so your family is my family too. So she is getting a family name I wish to use.”

Vastra’s blue eyes widened with a twinkle in them and her smile broadened to show her perfect white teeth. She pulled Jenny into another tight embrace and exclaimed. “I think I have just fallen in love with you all over again.” Jenny giggled and hugged her beloved lizard back. “I have to disagree with you on one point though.” Vastra added in a neutral tone causing Jenny to pull back from the embrace enough for her to be able to look Vastra in the eye.

“Oh, and what point would that be?” Jenny asked cautiously.

Vastra released a gentle breath and smiled whilst she still cupped Jenny’s cheek with her left hand, stroking her thumb across the younger woman’s cheek bone. “The point about you not having a family name to give our daughter.”

“Well I don’t 'ave one!” Jenny replied a little more indignantly than she intended, but Vastra didn’t seem to notice and if she did it didn’t seem to concern her.

“On the contrary you most certainly do!” Vastra was determined to make her case and win this little battle, if only because it was the right thing to do. As Jenny took a breath, obviously building up a head of steam to correct her daft old lizard once and for all, Vastra uttered one word on a barely whispered breath, “Jenny.”

Having her wife’s full attention now and knowing she wouldn’t be interrupted Vastra ploughed on. “The name, Jenny, is to me the most precious and noble name in human society. The name of one who is intelligent, compassionate, beautiful and wise. The name belongs to the one individual in all the Universe who holds my heart. Who is both my sanctuary and my salvation. The one who will be my daughter’s mother and will forever be the love of my life, my Jenny”.

Jenny threw her arms back around her beloved wife and squeezed her tight holding on for dear life to the one person in the entire Universe who meant everything to her. Vastra was as important to Jenny as the very oxygen she needed to be able to live. She kissed the sensitive spot next to Vastra’s ear hole, relishing at the tremor that ran through the Silurian woman’s body whenever that area was kissed or caressed. The maid whispered in Vastra’s ear, “You sweet talker you.” Her kiss soon moved on to her wife’s mouth, where they enjoyed yet another long and slow kiss before Jenny sat up to wipe her eyes.

“It is settled then. Our first born is to be named, Laska Jenny.” Vastra announced triumphantly.

Jenny smiled and raised her eyebrows at the smug look on her wife’s face. She leant forward to claim Vastra’s lips for a quick indulgent kiss before adding, “Yes dear. However, you look entirely far too smug for your own good!”

Before Vastra could reply their intimate moment was interrupted by Strax, when he yanked open the carriage door to ask, “Are you now living in the carriage?"

The two women rolled their eyes and in duel exasperated tones replied "No!”

“I have unhitched and unharnessed the horse while you’ve been sat here!”

“We was talking, Strax” Jenny tried to explain.

“Battle tactics? I have already devised a plan of attack on the Moonities!” He clenched his teeth and fist, and pulled his fist downwards in an aggressive move excited at the prospect of battle. Jenny and Vastra rolled their eyes again and shook their heads at his predictable conversation. 

Jenny decided to correct him and get him off the subject of battle altogether, “Not Battle tactics. Family planning.”

“Faa…mm...ily.” He rolled the word out and looked at them blankly.

Vastra tried this time. “We are going to have a hatchling, a baby of our own.”

It took a minute or two for Strax to catch on. “Ewww, you plan on reproducing offspring with this weak human scum?” He pointed at the young maid.

Jenny obviously annoyed at the demeaning remark leant forward and went to say something, but Vastra lay a calming arm across her chest forestalling her and shouted at the Sontaran. “STRAX! …. have you been at the sherbet fancies again?”

Strax did at least have the good grace to look sheepish. But was quickly putting his big feet in it all over again. “The reproduction of offspring requires a male. Am I the male one?” He asked somewhat hopefully.

Becoming more and more frustrated with their Sontaran friend, Vastra and Jenny snapped in unison to both statements “NO!” and “NO!”

The two women stared at Strax hoping he was finished for the time being. But they knew better than to assume anything about Strax. “Why are you both in that wrestling position?”

"We are not wrestling Strax, we are embracing. Also known as a cuddle.” Vastra offered with a kind smile.

“Is that a new technique you are practicing for close quarter hand to hand combat?” The spudlian Sontaran asked and once again becoming excited at the prospect of battle.

Jenny was too happy to be cross with Strax. She laughed and after a quick glance at Vastra tried to explain. "This ain’t hand to hand combat, Strax. As Madame said, it’s a cuddle.” Seeing the confused look on his face Jenny tried again. “When two people love one another they put their arms around each other and hold each other very close.”

“Cuddle? Love? That’s GIRRLL behaviour isn’t it?” Strax spat out in disgust.

The two women looked at each other chuckling and shaking their heads. Giving up they began to climb out of the carriage then crossed the courtyard, following Strax and heading for the back door of their home. Vastra took Jenny’s hand and leant into her wife, whispering conspiratorially to her, “I suggest you find a better hiding place for the sherbet fancies. He’s had way too many!” They both chuckled as they entered the house via the kitchen.

Vastra pulled her veil back and took her hat off in two swift moves glad to be free of them. Then as she pulled her gloves off regarding Jenny with a mischievous smile and a sparkle in her eyes. Keeping eye contact with Jenny she addressed Strax. 

“Strax. Take the evening off. Jenny and I have much to discuss.”

The small Sontaran seemed a little lost and Jenny felt sorry for him.

“Why don’t yer count yer grenades? You probably ain’t done that since this morning.” Jenny offered helpfully.

Strax seemed to perk up at the idea. As he rushed down the hall, towards the stairs to head to his room upstairs, Vastra called after him. “I think it would be a tactical advantage if you made an inventory of all the weapons in the house. Twice. You can report to me later.”

Jenny knew exactly what Vastra was up to. As the maid shook her head and chuckled Vastra feigned an innocent look, but realising she had been rumbled sighed and smiled. “Well that should keep him busy for the evening.”

Not waiting for a reply Vastra grabbed Jenny’s hand and tugged it as she turned and walked towards the stairs. Jenny squeezed her wife’s hand in response, giggled and followed her spouse to their room. Anticipation for the long discussion they had planned for the evening building in both of them.

Several hours later, while Vastra was explaining a particularly complicated part of how they would start their family and Jenny had lost the power of speech and could only see stars, their bed room door burst open and Strax burst in.

“I am here to report our tactical readiness should combat be required.” He stated pleased with himself.

Vastra and Jenny startled and embarrassed jumped around into sitting positions pulling the bed sheets and blankets up to cover their naked bodies and their modesty.

Vastra barked first “By THE GODDESS Strax! This is our bedroom!”

“Bleedin HELL, Strax! You stupid fool! What you playin at?” Jenny shouted next.

The Sontaran lost all his bluster. After a moment's pause he pointed at the two women and stated with great enthusiasm, “Ah, I have interrupted your training regime. I admire your focus and dedication to perfecting your hand to hand combat skills. I, ah, I was not aware of the tactical advantage of naked hand to hand combat though. Perhaps I should join you and test this hypothesis.”

He pulled at his tie undoing it and started to unbutton his shirt as he took a step toward the bed. Jenny yelped and held on to her side of the sheet covering them with her left hand, while she wrapped her right arm around Vastra and leant against her for reassurance. The Silurian sat up straighter, holding on to her side of the sheet with her right hand. She wrapped her left arm around Jenny reassuring her wife everything would be alright.

Lifting her head up and jutting her chin out with her blue eyes widening into a glare, she hissed and growled at her Sontaran friend in a warning full of menace. He stopped dead in his tracks pausing with his undressing. Vastra continued to emit a low rumbling hiss and growl. She flicked her tongue out to scent the air. Strax stared at her and Vastra held the stare un-blinking.

With Strax not taking the hint and remaining in the room, Vastra’s hiss became louder and the growl deeper. She moved forward not caring that she was naked, her protectiveness over Jenny’s wellbeing overriding any modesty she harboured. As she moved slowly over the bed on all fours, tilting her head and letting out a very long loud hiss and deep growl, Strax finally understood that his presence was unwelcome and he took two steps backwards and froze. When Strax stepped back Vastra paused on the edge of the bed, still glaring at him she hissed, “Get out Strax! In future never enter this room unless you are asked to do so!”

“But, Madame, you said I was to report to you!” He tried to explain.

“Not now! Not while Jenny and I are….are being….” She paused thinking of the best way to explain this to the Sontaran. She wrinkled her nose and let out a breath before continuing, “…. while we are being, intimate!”

“But our tactical preparedness is of the utmost importance!” The Sontaran stressed in desperation.

“ENOUGH! Go to your room. Now!” Vastra ordered.

“But Madame?” He continued to protest testing the patience of his Mistress and friend.

“STRAX!” Vastra snapped gaining his attention. “ROOM. NOW! And no more sherbet fancies for you this week. You are far too excitable!” She watched him ponder his predicament. He huffed and stamped his foot in a petulant motion and then stormed out of the room muttering about the utter unfairness of the Universe. The door slamming shut behind him.

Once they were alone again Vastra turned around and sat facing her wife. They held each other’s gaze, both smiling broadly at one another.

“ ‘ave I told you how attractive you are when you go all lizard warrior woman like that?” To emphasise her point further Jenny dropped the sheet she had used to cover her modesty and laid back against the pillows.

Vastra emitted a low growl and slowly advanced towards her wife. Reaching Jenny she flicked her tongue against the younger woman’s neck and whispered. “Is that a fact. Well then perhaps you would like to explain in detail how attractive you find me?”

Jenny hissed at the pleasure she received from Vastra’s tongue flicking against her neck, chuckled and rolled her beloved lizard wife over so that she was on top. Vastra’s eye’s widened and her pupils dilated in response. She loved it when Jenny was assertive like this.

“Now then, where do I begin?” Was Jenny’s flirtatious response before she claimed a deep and passionate kiss. Thus starting a whole new discussion for the couple that night. 

The End


End file.
